


Tavros: Melt by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Tavros: Melt by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros: Melt by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Tavros: melt  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Equius/Tavros  
 **Rating** : Not worksafe  
 **Warnings** : no warnings listed  
 **Summary** : With the gloves and his quiet focus it's even more like you're in a medicarver drama, and somehow that makes you feel fussed over and special.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://decyphered.dreamwidth.org/73819.html)  
**Length** 0:14:54  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Tavros-melt%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
